Contestants
by ChibiRukiaChan
Summary: Mikan is a new student in GA.Natsume is with a girl Miyu who has an alice that can make any guy fall in love with her.When Miyu leaves for a month to America, things heat up between Mikan and Natsume.What will happen next?Read to find out! MikanxNx?Miyu
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE :D oooo wellllzzzz :P

Claimer: I OWN MIYU!!!!

Mikan and her gang are supposed to be 15. Tsubasa ans his group are 19.

**Contestants**

A girl with blonde hair with pink streaks sat at a cafe in Central Town. She was waiting for someone. As she sat there, boys of every age came and flirted with her.

When the boys flirt they touch her and all that nasty stuff, until they feel an aura that was ready to kill them. Then, not turning back, they all flee.

"Miyu, why do you always come to this cafe?" said a raven haired boy who was obviously pissed. "They come here all the time because you are here"

Miyu smirked and said "Well its not my fault that i am irrestable. Its my alice you know"

"Whatever"

"Awww dont be mad Natsume 3" she said as she kissed him

(DONT YOU HATE GIRLS WITH THIS ALICE RAWR)

"Hnnn" was all he replied.

**Back at school**

"GOOOD MORNING CLASSSSSSSSS" sang Narumi sensei as he twirled into the room ballerina style. Everyone sweatdropped except the one person. (im sure u noe who it is)

"Good morning" sand the class back.

"Well kiddos i have good news and terrible news today. Which one would you like to hear?"

"The good obiously!" shouted Sumire, _and it better be good..._

"We will have a new student today! Please come in!"

The door opened and a burnette haired girl came in. Her hair was let down up to her waist, looked like honey colored hair when it was in the sunlight, she had milk- chocolate eyes, and had the 'curves' that every girl should have when they were 15. And her voice was beautiful like an angel when she spoke.

"Good Morning! My name is Mikan Sakura. I have the alice Nullifacation, Stealing, and Copying Alice, and I think i will be getting the Dangerous Abilities class." She said and smiled.

Every guy in the class had hearts in their eyes except the certain someone.

_Slut_, ran through the minds of Sumire and Miyu.

Mikan frowned and looked down. "Im not a slut" she whispered but everyone heard.

Sumire and Miyu stared at her in awe. _How did she know i thought that?! Is she reading my mind?!_

"I know everyones Alice because i just copied it. Im not stupid..." Then she raised he head and examined everyone's face.

Then she stopped. "Hotaru?" she said wide eyed.

"Ahhhh" was all Hotaru said when she realised who it was.

"HOTARU" Mikan said as she hugged the emotionless girl.

Everyone was shocked, not because Mikan ran to hug Hotaru, but the fact HOtaru let someone hug her. It was way too werid.

"Well when you are done with your little reunion, i will assign you a partner" said Narumi sensei. "Any volunteers?"

All the boys, except that one exception, and a few girls hads shot up.

"Allrighty! Natsume you will be assigned as Mikan's partner!"

"BUT..." was all Natsume got out of his mouth before he was interrupted by Narumi.

"No buts!" as the teacher as he raised a finger.

Natsume looked at Miyu, but she couldnt care less. All that went through her mind was i have competion.

Mikan went to the empty desk next to Natsume and sat down.

Natsume eyed the burnette next to him at the corner of his eye. _Interesting...she doesnt fawn over me like the rest of the girls_.

"Ok the bad news kids. Miyu will be leaving for a month to America. She won the raffle for the students who have excellent grades."

"Congrations! GratZ! Whooo. Awww Dont leave Miyu" the class said as they went up to Miyu.

"Ahh well class dismissed! Adieu!" said Narumi sensei as he fluttered out the class.

When Mikan tried to get out of her desk to Hotaru she fell because Natsume accidentally kicked her. Almost everyone left, including Miyu. The only ones left were Hotaru, Natsume, and the blonde haired boy who sat next to Natsume.

"Watch where you are going Polka dots" said Natsume with his cool collected voice.

Mikan stood up right until realised what he meant. She blush uncontrollably and screamed

**"**PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------

How was the chapter so far:D

I was inspired by the song Contestant and yeah lol

PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ALLOWED!!

See ya next time :3


	2. Cat meets Wolf

DisClaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! ohh wellz :P

**Contestants**

_When Mikan tried to get out of her desk to Hotaru she fell because Natsume accidentally kicked her. Almost everyone left, including Miyu. The only ones left were Hotaru, Natsume, and the blonde haired boy who sat next to Natsume._

_"Watch where you are going Polka dots" said Natsume with his cool collected voice._

_Mikan stood up right until realised what he meant. She blush uncontrollably and screamed_

_**"**__PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

---------------------------------------

"What are you doing!"

"Its not my fault that YOU showed me your panties"

Mikan was going to argue back but then stopped when she saw Hotaru going out of the classroom.

"I'll forgive you for your rudeness this time but next time i wont hold back" she said it like a little girl which made it look so adorable that the boy with blonde hair behind Natsume blushed. Then she ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Natsume. Shes kinda...well..cute. Dont you think so?" said the blonde haired boy.

"She is cute all right, but interesting. She looks like the kind of person who doesnt fight." said Natsume as he smirked. _And she is probably much more then that_. "Come on Ruka you have to go to our next class. Your gonna be late"

"Ahhh right. well see ya!" said Ruka as he ran off to his class.

"As for me I will take my time _walking_"

As for Mikan she was looking at her map and found her way.

"Ah its here!" she said as she stood in front of the door.

She opened the door and walked inside. The room had tables, chairs, you name it! But eveything looks so elegent that you would mistaken the place as the Queens loft.

Then she said, "Ahh its a full room"

There was someone behind her that was going to grab her by the mouth, but she grabbed the hand without turning around "Im Mikan Sakura your new classmate" she said sinisterly.

Then everyone appered out of thin air. It was the work of a disappering alice.

"Thank you Masao" said a man with Black hair.

_This is the teacher im guessing. The cross on his left cheek is funny though. ahhhh well_. "Well I introduced myself already! You must be the teacher!" said Mikan as she smiled. She was back to normal.

"Yes. I am your teacher, but cut the formality. Call me Persona"

"I see. I have a question why does everyone have a mask?" Mikan looked at all the people in the room with the question mark on her head. She was probably the only one with a friendly, but dense personality.

"We will get to that right now. Come with me."

She followed Persona into the next room. It was like a crafts room with wait and what not.

"Tell me Mikan, what would you like to be your nickname?"

"Black Wolf" she quickly stated.

"Ok just be a moment"

Persona pushed Mikan out the room and you could hear all these crazy sounds. Everyone was caught off guard because their nickname was chosen for them. They never had a choice. Then he came out.

"Here ya go" Persona said as he gave Mikan a mask.

She put it on then her hair changed color from the honey-burnette to a strawberry blonde.

All of a sudden the door opens.

"A black cat?!" said Mikan surprized.

"A black wolf?" said the mysterious person who was calm and collected.

---------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha CAT MEETS DOG lol XD

PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ALLOWED

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. One of a Kind

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Contestants**

_"A black cat?!" said Mikan surprized._

_"A black wolf?" said the mysterious person who was calm and collected._

"Hey kid. Your late. Again." said Persona as he enphinsed the word again which meant he was slightly pissed.

"Whatever" said the boy.

"God hes annoying Ahh this is Natsume. Aka Black Cat."

"We met" said Mikan.

"Who the hell are you?" said Natsume.

"Its me Mikan you twit" as a vein popped on her head.

"POLKA DOTS has brown hair. Your a blonde" said Natsume in a well-duh tone.

Persona shot a glance at Natsume and said, "You should know that the mask is upgraded now brat. Anyways you will be accompany Black wolf here to her first mission tonight."

"When, where, and why? Be specific, Persona" said Mikan crossly.

"Heh be like her brat. She has attitude that is toleratable. Not like yours" said Persona to Natsume. The he turns to Mikan ans says, "Tonight at 10 pm, under the old Sakura tree, and because I need to determine which group I have to put you in. You also dont want the little girl that needs to be saved dead right?"

"Sighhh fine you win" said Mikan

"Then why do i have to go too?" said Natsume as he took of his mask.

"Well i thought you would like to see her. I mean she hasnt seen her big brother in seven years now" said Persona coldly.

Natsume quickly stiffined up which made Mikan twitch because of the sudden movement. "I'll be there" Persona simpily smirked in return.

"Ok now that that is over, there isnt homework is there?" said Mikan as she took of her mask. Her hair just changed back to normal. Some people snickered in the classroom. "What?" said Mikan with the make-one-more-sound-and-i-will-kill-you tone. They immediately stopped.

"HA no! Like i have time to correct your homework like Narumi. That is stupid." said Persona.

"Ok whatever" said Mikan.

"Yeah whatever. Later idiots" said Persona as he disappered. Then everyone left except Natsume and Mikan.

"Hey Natsume." said Mikan

"..." No answer

"Hey"

"..."

"OH MY FRICKEN GOD NATSUME ANSWER ME!!!" yelled Mikan

"GOD YOU LOUD FOR A GIRL! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Arent you going to bid Miyu good bye? She is leaving. Isnt she your girlfriend?"

"Hn. Yea lets go"

The two hurried off to the crowd of people, well boys acctually, to bid their good byes. When Miyu looked back from the car she winked at Natsume, but he showed no emotion to her.

_Why doesnt he smile that cute smile he always does when i smile at him? Oh well. Not my problem till i come back_ thought Miyu.

Then the car was out of sight. _Why dont i feel the way i did to Miyu? Her stupid alice must still take affect. Is it this girls nullifucation?_ thought Natsume as he looked at Mikan.

Then Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled "Come on Natsume! Lets go eat lunch!" She grabbed his arm and they started running.

_It must be. She is one of a kind..._

---------------------------------------------

Must be nice to have a guy think about a girl that way.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. To all fellow readers

**Hey theres peoples XD hahaha well i guess i will plan to update not very soon. :P im sorry but skool is stressing especially when ur a freshmen at Mark Keppel XD lol well im really SORRY!!! . wen im done with homework its like 11pm and i get no time to type cause i wake up at 5 am to get dressed and stuff . GOMENASAI!!!!!! I will try to update as soooon as possible. Gomen**


End file.
